Who Knew?
by x-x-xpippyx-x-x
Summary: Tony and Ziva are left late at work... When tragedy strikes, will Ziva be able to hold it together?


_**Title:**__ Who Knew?_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Genre:**__ Tragedy/Angst _

_**Pairings: **__TIVA_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own NCIS or 'Who Knew' _

_**Point of View:**__ Ziva_

_**Author's Note:**__ The song used in this fic is 'Who Knew' by P!nk. _

_I was talking to xoxEllexox and saying how it's a TIVA song we have about 69 of them, (don't ask, it's a long story) and I thought I would right a fic with it. So I did, and here it is. Please review because just like TIVA they are love._

_Enjoy_

_XxxPippy_

* * *

"This is so boring I hate paperwork" Tony complained. Gibbs and McGee had gone home, leaving Tony and I alone. I looked up at him, resisting the urge to run to him and kiss him senseless.

"We have got to do it" I reminded him.

"What if there was something better to do?"

"Like?"

He stood up and walked over to my desk, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the middle of the bullpen.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He put my hand on his shoulder, and put his on my waist. He took my other hand in his and counted out the beats.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." He gently led me around the room. He let go of my waist and spun me slowly, then he put his hand back.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" I asked.

"It's a long story, involving my grandmother." He shuddered and I laughed lightly. There we were, late on a Friday night, ballroom dancing to no music, that's when I finally showed him how I felt. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in deepening the kiss, this I was not expecting. When we broke apart I rested my head on his shoulder and we gently swayed to the still non-existent music.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I will never leave you" He told me sincerely.

_**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh that's right**_

I woke in the morning to the sound of Gibbs voice.

"DiNozzo! David! Up! Now!" I lifted my head a little and saw that I was lying on the floor, in the bullpen and that I only had Tony's shirt on. I tried to get up but Tony was holding me down. I picked his arm up off me and put it on the floor beside him. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

"It's not what it looks like." I said very quickly when I noticed Gibbs was staring at me.

"Uh well yeah it is." Tony said sleepily as he slowly stood up next to me, he was only in his boxers. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Right. Ziva, with me. DiNozzo, DO NOT go anywhere"

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_**In everything you said to me**_

_**Yah huh that's right**_

I followed Gibbs into the elevator, expecting the whole 'rule 12' lecture again. But I got something completely different.

"Ziva" He said

"What?" I replied annoyed

"Tony's a good guy but…" I cut him off

"Yes, yes, but he is my co-worker and because of that I am not allowed to date him." I said repeating what I had heard many times before.

"No." He said simply

"What?" I was shocked

"No. That wasn't what I was going to say."

"So I'm allowed to?" I questioned hopefully

"Well, yeah. But I don't want to see you get hurt, and knowing Tony..."

"So what you're saying is that soon he will break my heart?!" I said angrily, trying not to hit him. Okay maybe Tony was a womaniser but he promised he would not leave me and he had not broken a promise made to me before, why start now? Gibbs sighed but stayed silent. I pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator roared back into life. I stood ignoring him as he tried to undo the mess he had just created. The elevator dinged and I got off, and walked out of the building. I drove out of the NCIS gates, and down the street.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

'_**Cause they're all wrong**_

I arrived at my house and I threw myself onto my couch. Shortly after there was a knock at my door. I ignored it. They knocked again, and again, and again. Whoever this was, was determined to see me. I was about to stand up when the knocking stopped. I lied back down and I looked up to see Tony standing in front of me. "How did you get in?" I asked. He held up my keys,

"You left them in the door."

"Then why did you knock?" I said sitting up.

"Didn't want to intrude." He replied lamely, sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"He told me you would hurt me." I explained sadly.

"I won't" He assured me, and I believe him. "Not on purpose." He added. I turned to him and smirked. I leaned in and kissed him softly at first, but then intensifying it. I pushed him down on the couch and straddled him as we both removed each others clothing…

_**I know better**_

'_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever… Who knew?**_

I woke up in the morning and I felt Tony's arms around my naked body. I turned to him and placed several small kisses on his neck, before kissing him on the lips. He woke slowly and kissed me back.

"I could wake up this every day." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm, me too." I said in between kisses. I looked over his shoulder at the clock, it was still early. I rolled out of bed, which, now that I think about it, I can't remember getting into. Tony grumbled. I sighed and trudged into the bathroom, I turned on the water and stepped into the shower, I let the water run over my head. After about a minute Tony joined me, wrapped his arms around my waist and placed kisses down my neck and back…

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced in just too cool**_

_**Oh no, no, no**_

Gibbs called and told us to come to work, Tony complained a lot about it but we went anyway. Tony and I drove separately to work but we arrived at the same time. We walked together up into the squad room, we were greeted with Gibbs telling us that we have a suspect and that Tony and I must bring him in for questioning. We got the address from McGee and then left.

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could, still call you friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

We pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car, on the way up to the front door I spotted the man walking down the path away from his house. I informed Tony before running after him, I identified myself to the suspect and he turned on me pulling a gun out of his jacket. He aimed it at me and before I could get my gun out he had fired, I had a millisecond to brace myself for the pain that I knew was coming. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, no, pain, no blood, nothing. I looked up at where the shoot was, he was gone, I would be too if I were him. I looked around for Tony, finally seeing him lying on the ground not to far from me, he was covered in blood, _"Harah"_ I cursed under my breath in Hebrew and I knelt at his side. "Tony? Tony?" I rolled him onto his back and saw that he was covered in blood, the source of the bleeding was a bullet wound to the chest…

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

'_**Fore they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

The ambulance ride is silent except for the various machines connected to him, that are beeping. Every now and then I whisper pleas of life.

"Tony, please. Do not die..." The ambulance pulled into the hospital. And somebody outside the ambulance opened the doors. They grabbed the bed and wheeled it through the doors. They described who he was and what had happened.

"Get him to an O.R." One doctor said he was cut off by one of the machines making a long beep and it was not stopping, I squeezed his hand. "He's coding, get a crash cart." Somebody wheeled a crash cart up to him and grabbed the paddles.

"Charge to 260, clear!" I let go of Tony's hand. The nurse pressed the paddles to Tony's chest and I watched his body jump.

"No response"

"Charge to 300, clear!" Again she pressed the paddles to his chest and again I watched as his body jumped.

"No response."

"Charge to 360, clear!" The paddles hit his chest and his body jumped again.

"Please, Tony, please don't go." I begged.

"No response. You have to call it."

"Time of death, 10:47am"

_**But they knew better**_

_**Still you said forever**_

_**And ever…. Who knew?**_

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, when we arrived. "I got your message." He sat down next to me. "Is DiNozzo okay?"

"Tony…" I sighed. "He…he…" I couldn't bring my self to say it. That just makes it all real. Gibbs wrapped one of his arms around me.

"He's gone…" He sighed. I nodded as I cried into my hands.

A little while later, my tears subsided and Gibbs stood up. "I'll tell everyone else…" I nodded weakly and he left. Moments later he returned with Abby, McGee and Ducky. Abby hugged me and her smearing make-up rubbed onto my shirt. She stepped back and saw the smudge on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It is fine, Abby." I told her. McGee hugged me before moving back to wrap his arms around Abby's waist, Ducky placed his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. All I could think about was Tony.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**Until we, until we meet again**_

* * *

"_Ziva?"_

"_Yes Tony?" _

"_I will never leave you" He told me sincerely._

* * *

_I woke up in the morning and I felt Tony's arms around my naked body. I turned to him and placed several small kisses on his neck, before kissing him on the lips. He woke slowly and kissed me back. _

"_I could wake up this every day." He mumbled sleepily. _

"_Hmm, me too." I said in between kisses._

"_Please, Tony, please don't go." I begged._

"_No response. You have to call it." _

"_Time of death, 10:47am" _

* * *

"Ziva?" Gibbs woke me from my trance.

"Hmm?" I replied softly, if I try to make proper words I might cry.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?!" I yelled, and I stood up to face him. "Tony just died! I know you might think I am crazy but I love him Gibbs! And it was my fault he died! I could have reacted faster, like I was taught in Mossad!" People were looking at me now but I don't care. "I could have stopped this! It is my fault Gibbs! My fault! How do you think I am feeling?!" I collapsed into the seat, tears streaming down my face again.

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened?**_

"Look Ziva, I'm sorry." Gibbs gently said. I gasped. "I'm sorry that I said Tony would hurt you, I'm sorry that he died and I'm sorry that I asked you how you were feeling."

"But… apologizing is a weakness…" Not only did he say 'sorry' but he said it four times…

"I know."

"Todah Gibbs…"

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

'_**Cause they're all wrong**_

I drove home in silence, I touched my lips softly, and I could still taste the last kiss. I had placed my hand on his chest and kissed him it was short, sweet and soft. It was sort of like I was going to do it everyday for the rest of both of our lives.

_**That last kiss, I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

I lay awake in bed, trying desperately to sleep, tears started to slide down my cheeks as I thought of Tony. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the corner of my room where I found one of Tony's shirts that I had most likely thrown there in the heat of passion. I picked it up and put it on. I climbed back into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly; the smell of Tony on his shirt was calming me.

_**And time makes it harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

* * *

"_Why am I here?" I looked around; I was standing by myself in the Bullpen_

"_Zee-Vah" Tony called, I looked for him but I could not see him. _

"_Tony? Where are you?" I asked._

"_Over here Sweetcheeks" He replied, I turned to where the voice was coming from, nothing. There was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. _

"_Tony! You are alive" I hugged him. He sighed. _

"_I'm not." _

"_You have to be!" I said confused. _

"_You're dreaming, Ziva."_

"_No, this is all too real"_

"_You're dreaming." He repeated. _

"_I do not want to be dreaming." I said miserably._

"_I know." _

_**But I keep your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling**_

_**Who knew?**_

"_You died saving me Tony…" I started sadly. "…And I will never be able to thankyou enough."_

"_Shh." He said. He placed his finger on my lips and smirked. Tony replaced his finger with his lips, taking me into his warm embrace. We kissed for what seemed like forever before he pulled back. _

_**My darling, my darling**_

_**Who knew?**_

"_I have to go." He said. _

"_Please stay…" I begged grabbing his hands. _

"_It's your dream." He said simply. "Goodbye Ziva." _

"_No I want you to stay!" Tony started to back away from me. "Tony, do not leave…please." My hands fell loosely to my sides because I could not reach his anymore. He disappeared and I fell to the floor sobbing softly. "Goodbye Tony." _

* * *

_**My darling, I miss you, my darling**_

_**Who knew?**_

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I looked up at the clock, the brightness of it filling the room with a dull red light. It said '1:19' I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow; I can't get Tony out of my head. I was not in a relationship with him for very long, but our feelings were clear. It was love. The only other man I had fallen for was Roy, and he died too. I looked up at the other side of my bed, there was a small picture frame sitting on the bed-side table. It had my favourite picture in it, Agent Lee took it, it was of Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer and I. Jenny, McGee and Ducky were smiling sensibly, Gibbs stood strong, his arms folded across his chest, Palmer had his eyes closed and Abby was overly excited. Tony had one hand behind McGee's head making rabbit ears and the other at his side; he had head cocked to one side with his tongue stuck out. I stood so close to him we were almost touching, my head was facing slightly to the right and I was smiling.

_**Who knew?**_

Ziva gasped loudly and sat up in bed, here eyes were wide and tears running down her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths and looked down at the bed; Tony was lying there snoring loudly. A small, relieved, smile came across her face as she lay back down. She snuggled up close to Tony.

"It was all just a dream."

* * *

_**A/N: **Hoped you liked!! Review please!!_

_xxx Pippy_


End file.
